Neji and the girl's locker room
by Mist Shinobi Altan
Summary: To sum this all up, Neji wonders whats so important about the girl's locker room, so he decides to check it out himself.


(Sorry if this sounds a little perverted. Haha. Oh, and this is my first fanfic.)

Neji yawned as he finally woke up from his 2 hour nap. He was up all night thinking of how Lee could eat all that spicy curry. Lazily, he crawled out of bed and got dressed for the day. He dressed in his tan jacket and his black shorts like usual. After he was done with that, he went to the kitchen to make him some toast, since he was in a hurry to get to the training grounds. Eating on his way there, Naruto suddenly ran into Neji on accident, knocking them down to the ground.

"Watch where your going, Naruto!" Neji exclaimed, his toast now dirty. Naruto looked a little frightened as he got up quickly and ran off. "Im sorry Neji! Cant talk! I will talk to you later!" Neji stood there, a little confused, as Sakura ran up behind Neji, seeming to be out of breath. "Have you seen Naruto around here?" Sakura asked him, sweating a little. "Yes, why? Is there something wrong?" sakura stood up straight, her cheeks were now a little red from blushing. "Um...No. Nothing to concern yourself about. I...uh...got to find Kakashi. Bye!" Without another word, she was gone, as Neji was left there, confused.

Finally reaching the training grounds, he saw Tenten, Lee, and Gai, waiting for the Hyuuga to show up. "Where have you been Neji? We have been waiting for you, so that we could begin our training!" Tenten said, seeming a bit angry at him. "Im sorry...I was a little distracted this morning." Neji sighed as he starred over at Gai and Lee, as they were prancing around in a circle. An anime sweatdrop rolled down the front of Neji's and Tenten's forehead as they watched.

Gai finally stopped and cleared his throat, as he struck a pose. Then, Lee copied Gai, as they both smiled, their teeth gleaming off of the sun's light. "Alright Team! Lets get started! Today, we will run around the village 50 times, and then we will train on controlling your chakra. After we are done with that, we will have target practice for Tenten, and a little spar between Lee and Neji." Gai explained to his team, as he struck a new pose. Lee's eyes sparkled as Gai finished as he got ready to run around the village. Neji had his regular gloomy face on, as Tenten smiled slightly, getting ready to start their training. After a few minutes, Gai shouted, "Go!" as they took off running. Neji fell behind, thinking of what happened between Naruto and Sakura.

After all of their training, Tenten, Lee, and Neji walked in different directions, walking to their homes. As Neji was a just infront of his house, Naruto grabbed his arm and yanked him into a bush. "Hey Naruto, whats the big-" Neji was cut off by Naruto's hand, as Sakura walked by. Not seeing Naruto anywhere, she walked off, seeming a little angry. When she left, Naruto removed his hand, as Neji hit him upside the head. "What the hell is going on, Naruto?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, sweating a little. "Well, Sakura and the other girls are angry at me for going into the girl's locker room."

Neji just shrugged at his words, as if it didnt even bother him. "I dont see why you guys love the girl's locker room so much." "What! You mean, you never seen a naked girl!" Naruto's jaw dropped. starring at Neji like he was crazy. "No, no I haven't." Naruto grinned and wrapped his arm over his friend's shoulder. "Meet me at the girl's locker room, right after training tommorow." After saying that, Naruto got up and ran off to his house, making sure not to be seen by any of the girls in the village. Neji shrugged and went to sleep early that night, wondering what was so important about the locker rooms.

The next day, Neji went to training, slacking off since he was thinking of what he would see in the locker room. "Neji! Whats a matter with you! Your youthful soul should be alive and you should be working harder! Your slacking of today!" Gai snapped on Neji, as he grabbed his shoulders and shook him to wake him up. "Im sorry Gai-sensei." He sweat nervously, as Lee came up behind Gai, and shoved a mouthful of spicy curry into his mouth, trying to wake him up a little more.

Neji's face turned a dark red, as he tried to break loose. The curry was steaming from all the sauce Lee had put on it. "Isnt it delicious, Neji?" Lee smiled happily, taking a giant bite of his curry, not seeming to be effected by the curry's spicyness. Neji finally squirmed out of Gai's grip and ran to the nearest body of water, sticking his head in, and taking a giant drink. After he was done, he continued his training, without slacking, afraid of Lee doing that again.

Finally, the sun started to set, Neji now seeming a little relieved. Tenten grabbed her things, and threw a towel over her shoulder. "Hey Neji, I was wondering, do you want to hang out later? After I take a shower?" Tenten blushed a little as she turned the other way. Neji didnt think much about it and shrugged. "Sure, I guess." Tenten smiled happily as her cheeks turned a little redder. "Alright, but first im going to go to the girl's locker room to take a shower, ok?" Neji's eyes widened a little, remembering what Naruto said, rushing off quickly without saying anything else.

Five minutes later, Neji walked next to Naruto, out of breath. "What took you?" Naruto asked questionably. "Sorry, I almost forgot." Neji was still trying to catch his breath, as he stood up straight. "Alright, Neji, I want you to use your Byakugan and take a look for yourself." Neji nodded and performed the correct handseals to use his Byakugan. Once he did, his eyes widened, his whole face turning red, as he saw Temari, undressing. He covered his eyes, trying to block his view, but forgot about his Byakugan and couldn't help it. Temari was now fully undressed, as his nose started to bleed.

"This is heaven on Earth. Nothing can be better then this." He thought in his head, but then he turned his head and saw Ino and Sakura talking, as they were undressing as well. He then saw Sakura, having some problems with her bra, as Ino suddenly helped her. Neji tried to look away, his nose bleed getting worse, but Naruto grabbed his head and made him look again. He was starting to get dizzy from the loss of blood from his nose. Finally, he saw Tenten, just now jumping into the shower. That was the final straw for Neji, as he passed out from the beautiful sights. About an hour later, he woke up, only to see that he was being surrounded by the same girls that were in the locker room, excluding Tenten.

"Uh...Its not what it looks like." Neji said, standing up quickly, backing up against the wall. The girls stepped closer towards him, as he started to sweat. Ino decided to grab Neji from behind as the other girls crowded around him, popping their fists. About 5 minutes later, Neji was running home nude because of the evil girls. His face was red from embarrassment, but in his head, he kept saying to himself, "It was worth it." Another hour had passed since the incident, as someone knocked on the door. It was Tenten, comming over just like she told Neji. Neji started to sweat, as those same images popped back in his head, as he quickly pushed Tenten out, afraid that she was going to hurt him.

From that day on, he never went near the girl's locker room.


End file.
